my obsession
by shinacira
Summary: one day, for some reason inuyasha fell in love, he fell in love with a boy from a futre era, he does not know why, but he became obsessed with this boy, and now the boy has found out, pairings inuyasha and hojo
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not won inuyasha  
  
Chapter 1: obsession  
  
I sighed heavily as I stared through the window at the boy on the bed, he was asleep warm and quiet, utterly clueless of me a half-demon sitting outside his window, in the pouring rain, god how I really wanted to at this time open the window walk over to the bed, and tear the blankets off of him, as well as his clothes, then give the boy what I wanted to do for awhile now.  
  
This wasn't the first time I had sat out here in the rain staring at the boy, sometimes the boy he was being watched and would turn around to take a look but there was nothing there, I always left before the boy saw me. oh god I had a obsession I know I did, how did this become, oh yes I remember it was last spring, I remember it all to clearly  
  
~flash back~  
  
there she was his kagome walking down the street, it was a beautiful day the sun just right how the cherry blossoms petals would blow around at a gust of wind, she had just gotten out of that building where she said she had to go to learn and all this other stuff, she looked so beautiful so much like kikyo. I sighed heavily at the memory of kikyo, I must have zoned out because when I came to it was because of her voice, "sorry hojo I cant make it next week to the party" she said looking at the boy in front of her, his back was turned but I had a idea of who he was, "oh that's to bad, I guess because of with all the illnesses you have, it may not be a good idea in the first place" the boy said with a tone of distress in his voice. "I am sorry I have to go now" kagome said as she turned to walk home, "hey kagome hold on a second" kagome turned back towards the boy "what is it?" she asked, "i.. well its just.. i.. I cant really find the words for it but" with this the boy leaned closer kissing kagome, my kagome. She blushed brightly as the boy turned around running away, in embarrassment. "hojo" were the only words to come from her mouth, by then I was angry, scrap that I was pissed. I followed this guy wanting to kill him to rip him apart, I followed him to the small dwelling he stayed in, he ran up to the room I suspected to be his he threw open the door stepping in and closing it behind himself, he sank to the floor "what the hell is wrong with me" he whispered, barely legible to the normal human ear, he sighed heavily, he sat like that on the floor for a few moments before he got up, I was about the crash through and rip him apart when he started to strip.  
  
I watched, I did not know why, I had a strong urge just to watch him as he undressed, slowly removing his shit, then his pants, followed by his undergarments throwing them aside he stepped into the small room to the left, after he shut the door, I cautiously climbed through the window, what a idiot he left the door partially opened, I then heard the sound of running water I peeked in, there he was standing in the bathtub, or so kagome called it, water was running down his back, over his body, no he wasn't muscular, there was nothing really special about him, but I was mesmerized by him the way the water ran down him, the way he looked, so handsome so.. words could not describe it I was attractive by him, very attractive. Just then he shut the water off, grabbing the fluffy material hanging from the rack to the left he wrapped it around himself stepping out .oh shit I could have sworn as he stepped towards the door, I turned running fro the window to the outside, but there I did not stop I ran all the way back to the well, jumping in and going back to my time, once there I stopped panting "what the hell is wrong with me" I had questioned myself, I sighed sitting down against the well, I sighed heavily I then looked down, for some reason that human had more a affect on me then I had ever wanted, especially since he was well a he, I growled disgusted in myself, I swore I would return sometime and kill him.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
I sighed heavily again running a hand through my damp hair, why, why this boy, why him, why attracted to him, why not someone else. I growled thinking of all this, thought I have to admit, I want him, I need him. I don't know why I just do. This obsession of mine, for him, for this human male, I want him so badly, sometimes it is hard to control my lust, just wanting to grab him and claim him as my own. Thought I know it could never work out, me being half demon, him being human, we both living in different era's. Sometimes I wondered why I could not be born in this time, so I could have what I want, like kagome, or this boy. I sighed heavily, wanting so much then and there to have someone, but I could not I had no one.  
  
I was alone, utterly alone in this world, I wished I had this boy, I wished I had him a lot, buy someone can not have what they want all the time, it was getting late, I wanted to go now, I could not stay any longer, thought he looked so peaceful lying there in that bed, the way his face looked, if only he knew of the demon who always watched him. for some reason I wanted to kiss him, if only a kiss, that's what I wanted, opening the window I slipped into the room, across to the sleeping form of my love, I looked down at him for a few more moments before I leaned down, kissing him, I wanted just a small kiss that was all, but for some reason I lingered, liking the taste of his lips the way it felt. I only stopped once he began to stir in his sleep, I inhaled deeply, as I backed up, he was waking up now.  
  
I cursed myself as I turned around running away as fast as I could, back to the well, away form him, my obsession, the one I wanted, the one I needed.  
  
Hojo sat up in his bed, what just happened, he was asleep then he woke, up he had felt something press against his lips, then he had seen something red and white retreat out of his room, through the opened window, he sighed running a hand through his hair before getting up walking over to the window, for some reason he thought who it was. He had felt the presence before, but that's all it was. Nothing more then a dream it seemed, but it seemed more then a dream, he licked his lips, sighing heavily as he closed the window. Turning back around to his bed, he then slipped on something hitting the ground "oh geeze" he cussed as he rubbed his behind, he looked down at what he had slipped on he gasped, water was all over the ground, but that's not what shocked him, it was the feet prints in the water that surprised him. "there was someone here but who?" he asked himself, he was shocked, stunned, angry, and scared all at once, who was it, he knew now someone was stalking him.  
  
He had thought there was before, but he always put it to the back of his mind, just a over active imagination, but now he knew it was more then that, he knew it was real, very real, and the thought scared him.  
  
A/N: so what you think, I have never really send this pairing before so I wanted to do it so I did  
  
Kyo clone #1: that was amusing  
  
Kyo clone #2: so romantic  
  
Kyo clone #1: you joking  
  
Kyo clone #2: uhh yes I was  
  
Author: anyways please review and wait till I update thank you 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN INUYASHA so don't harass me  
  
A/N: find at bottom of the page  
  
Chapter 2: througth the well he goes  
  
Hojo walked quietly up the stairs to the shrine, he still had his school uniform on and a bundle of flowers in his hand, for kagome of course. He had been a bit worried about her after all she hadn't been to school in 2 weeks, besides she would love seeing a friend right?  
  
On the outside he was happy he was going to see here again, but inside something was tearing him apart something scared him, ever since that night, when he found that water on the floor, he has felt more and more paranoid, then again if you found out someone had been stalking you, you would be paranoid as well. He sighed heavily as he reached the top of the stairs adjusting the bag on his back he walked towards the building which looked would be a house, he knocked on the front door twice, putting on a smile he waited.  
  
The door slid opened standing there was a elderly man most likely kagome's grandfather, "can I help you?" he asked looking at him suspiciously, "oh you must be kagome's grandfather I am hojo, a school mates of kagome's I have come to see here is she alright" he asked, the old stared at him for a minute hojo noticed his mouth opened as if he was surprised in a way, he quickly closed it "I am sorry she is very sick right now I don't think you should see her, you may catch it to" he said leaning slightly to the side to see if anyone was behind hojo "oh that is to bad, well here can you give these flowers to her and tell her I was here, but she was sick and I wish her the best of luck" with this he handed the flowers to the elderly man "oh course I will" he said with a smile, hojo smiled back, taking one pace back he gave short bow before turning to leave.  
  
"oh wait one moment" hojo said turning back around, the elderly man who was about the close the door gulped as he watched hojo turn back around "what by chance does she have?" he questioned, curiously. "well you see.. it is.. well umm.. the doctors say uhh.. ..she has.. .. .mono, yes that's it mono" he said snapping his fingers, "mono?" questioned hojo, "yes she ahs mono it is very serious, oh the poor dear" he said closing his eyes and putting his hand over his heart in a dramatizing. "oh wow that's serious I hope she gets better.. ... ... .. ... .. .hey isn't mono known as the kissing disease" hojo asked putting his hands on his hips, "ohwowlookatthetimehavetogivekagomehermedicationsnowbye" with this he slammed the door, hojo stared in disbelief, then sighed heavily before turning to walk away a little bit confused, 'does kagome have someone else' he questioned his self slipping his hands into his pockets, he was half way through the yard when something caught his eye, something small shining over by a small building.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of him he walked over to the building looking down, it looked like a small rock or gem kneeling down he picked it up, holding it in his hand, it was a small stone he turned it around in his hand, it did not look significant but it sure was pretty, he smiled lightly standing up, he then noticed the door slightly opened, he tried to peer through, it was dark inside, so he opened the door stepping in looking around, the only thing there was a well, a very old well, he stepped towards it, down the small set of stairs, he peered over the side only seeing darkness. He sighed lightly "nothing" he said to himself, he turned back around to walk away.  
  
"hey what you doing in here" someone asked, this was when everything started to go wrong, hojo swore that if this was some movie everything would be in slow mow, he jumped back in surprised losing his balance he fell over the well side falling down the well. He let out a small yell of surprise and fear as he fell over the edge, waiting for impact at the bottom, but it never came, he opened his eyes, everything seemed to have slowed down slightly he looked around "what is going on?" he asked himself, it was not long after he hit the ground looking down he sighed as he stood up.  
  
He looked around still the well he then looked up, a blue sky. "he wasn't there a roof a second ago?" he growled low in annoyance as he looked around for something to help him climb out of the well, he then noticed the vines mentally slapping himself he started to climb out, in a way he feared what he was going to see, what if he went through time and space to a different dimension where they fought with huge robots, and there was a war between earth and some colonies from space..[1] or maybe he went back in time to when Japan was just beginning or maybe he went to the future where everything was computerized and they used criminals with exploding collars to do police work [2].  
  
There he was at the top, he peered out looking around, it looked normal enough meaning he couldn't be in the future, the climbed the rest of the way out throwing one leg then the other over the side of the well. He looked fully around now in awe, where was he, this place, it did not look normal, no this was not his modern day Japan, "were am I?" he asked himself standing up he started to walk away from the well into a random direction. He was in a daze not really looking where he was going, which would prove fatal in more then one way.  
  
A few minutes later or so what seemed like that hojo stopped being in a daze to realize to things number 1, this was not his time, and 2 he was lost. "oh man" he said avoiding such fowl language, he sighed heavily looking behind himself knowing he better start looking for the well again, "how could I be so stupid" he asked himself, looking around for the well. "first I fall through the well now I got lost because of my curiosity. Damn it curiosity really did kill the cat" he could not believe his luck, but it was going to get worse a lot worse.  
  
He heard something, slithering somewhere, he looked behind himself, nothing he turned back around a little paranoid, he heard it again the slithering he looked back behind himself, nothing again okay now he was paranoid, he started to pick up the pace into a fast jog, putting his hands into his pockets he stared to whistle, the slithering sound was getting closer and closer, while hojo started to walk faster and faster in till he broke into a run, looking behind himself he saw a snake coming towards him, he let out a small scream before turning back around trying to pick up the pace.  
  
Accidentally he tripped, landing on his face, he stumbled to get up the snake getting closer to late it all ready rapped its tail around itself, he let out a loud scream now, seeing the snake open its jaws ready to devour him, his whole life flashed before his eyes, how it was short lived, he never even got to confess his love to kagome yet really. But just before the snake could swallow him whole something red and white flashed bye before he could realize it he was on the ground the snakes severed head a little ways away, he sat there shocked, his eyes wide.  
  
"you okay?" a mysterious voice asked behind him, he nodded still to shocked, "bah, what no thank you, you ingrate, I just saved your life" this is where hojo realized reality he jumped up out of the snake tail (was still wrapped around him) he turned around quickly bowing low "oh sorry I am forever grateful, very grateful for you saving my life" he looked up inhaling deeply, in front of him was a boy about 18, with long white hair, golden eyes, and a red outfit on, the most astonishing was his dog like ears perched on the top of his head.  
  
the man stayed still staring into hojo's eyes, hojo staring back, them both staring, in till hojo realized he was staring he blushed deeply before turning his head to the side "sorry for starring" he said, he heard a '"feh" from the other boy before he heard some footsteps walking away. Hojo turned back around, "oh wait please" he said running to catch up with him, "I am sorry truly I am" he said still a little flushed for starring, "whatever" the other boy said, "where am I?" he asked out of curiosity, "where do you think" he said glairing at him, "I really am not sure" he said back rubbing the back of his head, "well then you are a idiot" inuyasha said walking a bit faster.  
  
"I am sorry truly I am, I just am not sure, you see I found this shiny rock gem thingy by this building at a friends, and then I went in tripping over the edge falling into it I then came out and it was like this and then I was attacked and then you saved me" hojo finished, in one breath. "wait a shiny gem, let me see it" the boy demeaned stopping and turning towards hojo, "oh hear" hojo said fishing the jewel out of his pocket, and handing it to the silver haired boy. The boy took it examining it over and over again in his hand a small smile spreading across his face, "thanks a lot" the boy said before turning back to where he was originally going and breaking into a run before hojo could fully register in his mind what was going on, "hey wait where are you going" he said starting to chase after the boy, losing him quickly thought. "why me, why today?" he asked himself, "and I just wanted to give flowers to kagome"  
  
inuyasha ran as fast as he could towards the village, he did not know why, a part of him wanted to stay behind and have as much time as he could with his secret crush, but a part of him told to run away in fear of him doing something he may regret later, oh well at least he got the jewel shard which reminded him how did that boy get it in the first place, this was the biggest question of all, he sighed lightly as he reached the village breaking from a run into a walk and going towards kadede's hut. He pushed back the flap stepping in "hey kagome" he said, the woman in question looked up at him "what is it inuyahsa?" she asked, "got something for you" he said walking towards her, "what is it?"  
  
he stopped in front of her holding his hand out for her to accept whatever was in his hand, she sighed opening her hand to accept whatever was him his palm, she was surprised when he dropped a shard in her hand "where did you get this" she asked a little suspicions, "found it" he said before turning and leaving kagome jumped up, "found it were" she asked a little skeptical, "somewhere leave it at that" he said stepping back outside, kagome sighed heavily before sitting back down she did not really care where or how she got them, after all the sooner she found the shards the sooner she could go home and spend a normal life, graduating, marrying hojo and having kids, she sighed happily "oh hojo" she said starry eyed.  
  
Meanwhile outside the hut inuysha sighed heavily his mind debating whether to go back and get him or just leave him, he sighed knowing that the human could probably not survive on his own, he turned ready to go retrieve him when, he heard someone call his name "hey inuyasha" inuyasha turned back around seeing miroku, "what is it monk" he asked glaring, "I need to talk to you" he said, "about what" he said his glare wavering, "about kagome" miroku said, "what about her she is fine" inuyasha said crossing his arms, "yes she is, but it is a matter on something else" he said, inuyasha sighed, putting the burnet boy to the back for his mind for now.  
  
A/N: yo so how you like? Like it hate it, please review, also I wish to put a small side note on, for some hysterical people, yeah I know that hojo and inuyasha are both straight and would never get together, I am sorry if you don't like the idea, but I like being original in a certain way, I am not really a serious person to begin with, so I like playing around with ideas, so please don't get mad at me, thought I do accept every comment and review, and I thank all those who reviewed me, sadly thought I only got about, one or two actual reviews which did not think this idea was stupid. And that I was a sick sick person.  
  
Inuyasha: you are sick  
  
Author: in a different way, yes I am crazy but am not insane  
  
Duo: figures  
  
Author: anyways let us recap on some small things so here to do it is umm kyo clone #1  
  
Kyo clone #1 sitting behind a desk, in a very dark room,  
  
Kyo clone #1: okay people here is the other side notes  
  
Kyo clone #2 holds up a sign with a 1 on it  
  
Kyo clone #2: first note is, the series it indicates is known as Gundam wing.. most should know it, about those five lovable juvinile pilots who fight in order to obtain peace, taking place in the distant future.. .if you don't well where have you been?  
  
Kyo clone #2 holds up another sign this time with a 2 on it  
  
Kyo clone #1: okay this indicates a anime known as cyber city Oedo, it also takes place in the future, where everything is high tech far enough that you are screwed if anything does happen to the computers. Anyways, it is a three episode series, very small but very cool, it followed around this small group of criminals who are given a chance to lessen there sentence, to do this they have to do police work, why must be a shortage of police or to many criminals, anyways like it states they wear collars which explode in a set amount of time, also if they tamper with it. also the man who controls whether to blow there head off or not is somewhat of a asshole, so how do they deal with all this plus fighting dead guys who are alive through the work of cybernetic type alterations, and DNA created vampires, the world may never knew.  
  
Kyo clone #2: that was pathetic  
  
Kyo clone #1: not as bad as it could have been with you  
  
Kyo clone #2: what did you say  
  
Kyo clone #1: you heard me  
  
kyo clone #2: you bastard  
  
kyo clone #2 smacks the other over the head with the signs starting a fist brawl  
  
author: anyways 'cough' 'cough please stay tuned for future chapters  
  
duo: you gonna stop them  
  
author: nope, they will tire themselves out eventually  
  
a load crash is heard, a window has just broken in the background duo, and inuyasha turn towards the clones sweat dropping  
  
author: I said eventually 


End file.
